The Season of the Witch
by LitLover 101
Summary: He was supposed to be dead. Caroline should know. She was there when Mikael slid the stake through his heart. How is Klaus still alive? She will find out with her best friend, Bonnie. Bonnie has just begun her relationship with Kol and things are going well. But with her powers growing and her loyalty tested, who will she side with? Drama/Comedy/Romance/Friendship fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**News: Thank you to my new readers and retuning readers. This is the much anticipated sequel to Caroline, the Vampire Slayer. Be careful there are a couple of versions out there so if you want to read mine look for my name, LitLover101. Anyway, there are several ways that we can try to support Klaorline like signing the petition, becoming part of The Klaroline Button Project and above all else staying positive. No bad mojo out there in the universe will get us what we want. Please, enjoy season two. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Revenge

Blowing lightly on her cup of coffee, Caroline Forbes listened to her best friend, Bonnie Bennett gushing about her date. Nodding along, Caroline was smiling cheerily while on the inside she just wanted to go home. Bonnie had talked her into a back to school shopping trip and lunch at The Mystic Grill. "He was so sweet last night. Can you believe he let me pick the movie without some huge argument in which he throws someone through a wall?"

"Uh huh," Caroline said absently, swirling her swizzle stick in her mocha cappuccino.

"And then got up and started doing the Highland Fling in the aisle." Bonnie continued, narrowing her eyes. "Caroline, seriously, at least pretend you're listening."

Snapping out of her daze, Caroline blinked at her friend, who was frowning at her. "I'm sorry, Bonnie, I just haven't slept well since… since… the prom." Staring at her hands on the table, Caroline tried her best not to cry. She usually broke down once a day. Sucking in a deep breath, she said. "Okay. So, Kol was being awesome." This was Caroline trying. Ever since Klaus died during the prom, she was almost murdered and Elena and Damon ran off to Europe, every day was a struggle.

"It was great," Bonnie replied quietly. "I'm sorry, Care. I know being around Kol and Rebekah isn't easy."

Shaking her head, Caroline began to laugh. "No. They've been really supportive. Every time I need something one of them appears almost out of nowhere to help with whatever it is."

"Yeah, but it's still hard because they're like a reminder or something, right? And you have to wonder why Mikael hasn't come after them yet." Wrinkling her face up, Bonnie was curious about why the father of the Originals had not come back to finish his children off. She could only assume that he was tracking Elijah, who had disappeared after killing Klaus. It was also strange that Kol and Rebekah had not run. Everyone in the group was ready for another attack from the Original father, except his children.

"I'm sure Mikael is off somewhere planning his next move. He has to know that I'm the slayer. So, he won't be stupid enough to come back here anytime soon. Because if he did come back that would be the last thing he would do." Caroline's words were laced with the venom she felt every time she heard or thought the name, Mikael Mikaelson.

"Care, he's an Original. I'm not sure that fighting him is good idea." Bonnie stared at Caroline feeling genuinely worried about what her friend's plans were.

"Let's change the subject." Caroline raised her eyebrows and began to smile genuinely. "How are you dealing with your powers lately?" Over the summer Bonnie had begun to do more witchcraft. She had been working on the various spells. One of the spells was to make a sleeping potion so that Caroline could have a real night's rest. She had also been working on protection spells. At one point she accidently turned Stefan's hair white. Ever since Stefan had refused to be in the same room when Bonnie was performing magic.

Looking at each other, Bonnie and Caroline began to laugh at the memory. "He told me I would be paying for his hair dye." Bonnie informed Caroline with a grin. "And I told him that he could just go compel a hairstylist to fix it for free."

They began to laugh even harder when Jeremy Gilbert came over to them. "Hey, Care. Can you trade shifts with me tonight? Bekah has some kind of date at The Falls planned for us and she's going to be pissed if I can't make it."

Sighing, Caroline looked at her watch. The time was 1:30. "What time does the shift start?"

"5:00. Thanks, Care. You are a life saver." Jeremy told her while walking backwards and then turned to speed away from the two teenage girls.

"Did that just happen?" Watching Jeremy disappear, Bonnie added. "I can't believe they're still dating." Her nose wrinkled in disgust.  
"Hey, judgy. You're dating Kol." Caroline pointed her swizzle stick at Bonnie with a smirk, causing her lips to turn upward.

Shaking her head, Bonnie began to laugh. "Yeah, I know. So, I have to go because we have another date tonight." Getting up, Caroline and Bonnie hugged each other.

Caroline walked home slowly, well aware of everyone and everything around her. When she got to her front door, she slipped a key in the lock and pushed the door open. Walking into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her firmly. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out the map. There were dots on the map following three different patterns.

All summer long, Caroline had been on the internet searching for anything that might tell her about where Mikael had gone to. She would go out to the towns surrounding Mystic Falls to track vampires and to beat them to a bloody pulp trying to find information. When she got nothing of use, she would stake the vampires.

Staring intently at the map, Caroline focused on the purple line. That was Katherine's. She was determined to find Katherine, figuring she would be a good source of information. The funny thing was that the purple line seemed to be headed in the direction of Virginia. Maybe Katherine would come to her.

The red line was where she thought that Mikael might have gone. There were stories of a man who was draining vampires of blood. That line was tracking a blue line which Caroline had thought was Elijah.

Now, she wasn't so sure because the blue line seemed to be tracking through what she had found out was werewolf country when Tyler's uncle Mason came to town and Caroline had a chat with him.

Why would anyone want to attack werewolves had been the question on Caroline's mind. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. Laying down, she set the alarm on her phone and turned on the radio. The station was playing David Gray's "The Other Side." 'How ironic,' Caroline thought bitterly as she laid down to attempt to take a nap before her shift at the Grill.

Caroline had taken the job so she could pay for her trips out of Mystic Falls. She was saving up money to go on a longer trip to find the person or people or vampires who were creating the blue line on her map. Falling into a dream state, Caroline found herself standing in front of the Mikaleson mansion. Staring at the open door, she walked inside slowly.

Heading up the staircase, Caroline wanted to leave but her feet would not obey her wish. Walking into the studio, she found him sitting in front of his desk, his feet propped up, with his back to her. His fingers were moving quickly across a sketch pad. Caroline moved over to stand beside him. "Sketching again? Don't you have _any_ other hobbies?" she quipped causing the man to chuckle.

"Why give up on a good thing, love?" Caroline could feel his eyes on her now but she didn't look back.

"You're just a dream. _You're_ _dead_. And you're not coming back." Walking away from the man at the table, Caroline walked over to the window.

"Maybe," Klaus whispered into her ear. Caroline shivered as he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "Maybe not."

Trying to pull away from him, Caroline scowled. "_You_ _are_ just a dream. So, just stop haunting me, Klaus." Not being able to pull away, Caroline turned in his arms. "Please, I can't keep doing this." Feeling warm tears trail down her cheeks, Caroline stared up at Klaus.

Without a word, Klaus pulled Caroline over to his desk and pointed at his sketch. Caroline peered down at it. Her jaw dropped open as she stared at the lines. It was a perfect replica of her map. "Look harder, Caroline," Klaus whispered into her ear. "What do you see?"

Closing her eyes as Klaus placed a hand to her head, her mind was filled with images. Standing in the middle of a wooded area was Klaus. He was biting into his wrist and forcing someone to drink his blood before he snapped his neck. Caroline wanted to pull away but she had to see more.

Now, Klaus was talking to someone over his shoulder but she couldn't see the person. When he turned she was not shocked to see Elijah. 'Of course,' she thought.

Suddenly the bodies began to move. Klaus seemed to be pleased as he forced them to drink from another person who hadn't turned. Waiting along with Klaus, Caroline had so many questions as she watched the new hybrids eyes begin to bleed and for Klaus to begin to shout. Then he began to kill his hybrids. This time Caroline couldn't take it anymore and she opened her eyes.

"Now, do you know what happened, love?" Klaus asked, looking into Caroline's eyes.

Nodding, Caroline stared up at him. "But how are you still alive?"

Chuckling, Klaus pressed his forehead to hers. "Now, that you have to figure out on your own."

"Are you really here?" Caroline asked hopefully.

Shaking his head, Klaus smiled at her. "No, sweetheart. I'm not really here. This isn't one of my mind control moments. Otherwise I wouldn't do this…"

"Do what?" Caroline asked as Klaus disappeared and Elena appeared in front of her. "Caroline, save me," Elena pleaded. "You have to stop Klaus or he'll kill me."

"She's right, Blondie," Damon told her appearing in Klaus' chair.

"She's always right." Alaric told Caroline appearing on top of the desk.

"Blah blah blahm doppleganger." Katherine said, staring at Stefan.

"Beware of the witch," Rebekah called from behind her.

Bonnie appeared in front of Caroline. "Something wicked this way comes." And then she began to cackle as her eyes became black and she pulled out a knife. Plunging it into Caroline's chest. "Good night, Care."

Sitting up in bed, Caroline stared at the alarm clock which was beeping at her. Getting off her bed, Caroline grabbed her work clothes and got dressed quickly. Walking toward the Grill, she pushed the events of her dream out of her mind. When she got to work there were various couples at tables having Saturday dinner dates.

Spotting Kol and Bonnie playing pool, Caroline smiled to herself. "Hey, guys," she called to them.

"Hey, Caroline," Kol greeted her with a kiss on the check. "I love the way you fill out the uniform of this place."

"Kol," Bonnie gasped, slapping him on the arm.

"It's okay, Bonnie. Your boyfriend is a pig. We have all come to accept this as a fact of life," Caroline replied, patting Kol on the back as she slid his cell out of his jacket pocket.

"I'll see you guys after my shift," Caroline called over her shoulder as she slipped into the backroom. She began to scroll through Kol's list of contacts. Toward the bottom a contact labeled "Unstoppable Evil" under two other names "Kill Joy" right above "Strumpet" who were the only ones not listed with proper names.

Punching "Unstoppable Evil's" number Caroline sucked in a deep breath. When the line began to ring, she thought this was a huge mistake. More than likely it was someone else's number.

"Hello, Kol, what do you want?" Klaus snapped into the phone. "I am quite busy. So, you had better have good reason for bothering me."

Tears began to trail down Caroline's cheeks and she gasped feeling like she couldn't breathe. She began to sob, dropping the phone to floor as she slid into a sitting position. "Caroline!" She heard Klaus shout over the phone. "Caroline, what is going on? Love, are you there? Caroline?"

Staring at the phone, Caroline hit the end call button. She got up slowly. Feeling the cell begin to vibrate in her hand, she wiped away her tears and walked over to Kol. "Tell your brother it's on," she told Kol as she walked away and back to work. She had a lot of things to do and right now the last thing she cared about was what the lying, psychotic hybrid had to say for himself.

**Tourquiseblue: Since this fic is called the season of the witch I do believe that a certain Original witch will be making an appearance as we progress in the story. And trouble is coming for sure. **

**Rose: Thank you, I shall bow because I hate to curtsy. I will try to answer as many questions that you want to ask as I can without giving away too much of the plot. As for Kol/Rebekah/Caroline friendship it's a somewhat more complex than to say that yes or no the Mikaelson siblings were faking the friendship. They have an uneasy relationship with Klaus. Therefore they both have trust issues. And now that Caroline knows about Klaus' being alive and that Kol knew it will become tense between the three. How that plays will be interesting. I sound like JP right now. :O**

**Oh, and thanks you for the pineapple. **

**Deepie: Thank you, I aim to shock and delight my fans. And sometimes I aim to squeeze every last emotion out of readers as well myself. **

**Ilyread: Thank you. That was really nice. I wondered if readers would feel strong emotions when Klaus died because that was really hard to write especially when I was looking at from the Caroline in the stories' view point. It was just a very raw moment. So, you can imagine how she feels when she finds out that he is still alive as you can see in this first chapter. **

**Fallen Witch Angel: I hope I didn't disappoint. **

**Avari20: Thank you for the reviews. I know the Klaus training Caroline to fight him is a slightly off moment but Klaus is not always logical. To add to that love makes most people a little crazy. You can end up doing things that you're not sure why you're doing them. Like Klaus knows he's supposed to kill Caroline but he that is not what he wants. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the sequel. **

**Jeremy Shane: I forgot to thank you for reviewing chapter 21. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing Caroline, the Vampire Slayer: WeasleysGroupie (my faithful fan/friend and writer/co-writer and thank you for the pineapple). I hope to see you all next week.**

**Love, **

**LL **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely and loyal readers. Thank you for coming back. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: How Is He Alive?

Staring at Kol Mikealson, Bonnie Bennett watched her boyfriend tap his fingers against the table. "Kol, what's wrong. And what did Caroline mean?" Leaning across the table, she scrutinized Kol's features. The usually upbeat vampire was watching everyone around him like he expected someone to jump out at him.

"Nothing, darling," Kol retorted and forced a grin. "Would you like to get out of here? Take a walk? Board a jet for a remote island getaway?" As he was speaking, his cell vibrated on the table.

Before Kol could pick up the phone, Bonnie snatched it up and looked at the screen. This was like the fifteenth time that the person had sent a text to Kol. Opening the new one, Bonnie frowned, "Why does this say: You want your bloody dagger back, brother, you shall have it soon. And who the hell is _Unstoppable_ _Evil_?"

"Old mate of mine. It's just little joke between the two of us," Kol replied, snatching the phone away.

"You know what, maybe you should just go talk to your mate. I'm going to go sit by the bar and wait for Care's shift to end." Getting up, she glared down at Kol. "Maybe she'll be honest with me."

Shaking his head, Kol grabbed Bonnie by the arm. "Bonnie, I can't tell you what's going on. If I did I would be putting you in danger."

Pulling away, Bonnie raised her chin. "I can take care of myself." She was about to walk away when Kol sped in front of her.

"No, you cannot fight what I am telling you about. You must be careful." Kol insisted, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Kol, you're scaring me," Bonnie whispered.

"I know and I do not want to," Kol told her, leaning back and massaging his temples. "I'm going to go. Just be aware of who's around you and maybe you should stay with Caroline tonight. Perhaps you should both go to Stefan's. Stay there for the night."

"Kol…" Bonnie blinked at the empty air where her boyfriend had been. Sighing, she headed over to the bar to take a seat beside her history teacher. "Hey, Alaric. Are you ready for a new year?"

Alaric picked up his drink and gulped it down before responding. "Sure. Have you heard from Elena or Damon?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I haven't heard from either of them since they took off right after finals."

Alaric stared at the bottles behind the bar. "Think they'll be back for school?"

"I don't know," Bonnie replied. "I really don't know what's going on with anyone anymore." Looking around for Caroline. She saw her friend taking orders. To the casual observer it would seem like Caroline was in a great mood as she grinned at the customers and then practically skipped from table to table. But Bonnie knew that under Caroline's exterior she was about to explode.

"How's Caroline holding up?" Alaric asked Bonnie as he looked over at his other student.

"She's okay. I guess." Bonnie knew she had to choose her words carefully. After the prom Caroline had barely spoken two words to Alaric. Bonnie had a feeling Caroline blamed Alaric for whatever had happened to Klaus. She had been warned to not speak to him about what Caroline was doing. "She's coping."

"Good," Alaric said. "I think I'm going to head out." He slid off the stool and walked out of the Grill.

Caroline came over and stood next to Bonnie. "What did he want?" She snapped as she collected a drink order.

"He's worried about you, Care. Can you blame him? I mean you just started shutting him out." Bonnie decided to stop talking as Caroline turned to glare at her friend.

"Look, Bonnie. Alaric _should_ have told me about whatever they were planning to do to Klaus. I was nearly _killed_. Remember. So, if I give Ric the silent treatment for awhile, it's what he _deserves_," Caroline told Bonnie before picking up the drink order and marching over to the table of people who had ordered it.

Bonnie stared at her friend's back. By the looks of the dark circles under Caroline's eyes, the young slayer had not slept well lately. So, her best friend and her boyfriend were acting weird. In any other world that would mean they were having some kind of freaky illicit affair. Frowning at the thought, Bonnie was surprised when someone smacked her with something.

"Hey, Bon." Matt called. "Are you here? Or on another planet?"

Bonnie let out a short laugh. "Yeah. You could say I'm a million miles away." Running a hand over her hair, Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Well, how have things been? We haven't had much time to hang out lately what with you and your new boyfriend. Do you guys ever separate?" Matt teased. "Cause you guys are just sickeningly happy. Between you two, and Jer and Rebekah, I am seriously wondering what is up with my love life."

"Oh, Matt." Bonnie placed a hand on his. "The right girl is out there. I mean, I'm sure she'll just walk into the Grill like right now…"

"Hey, can I get a beer?" A young woman called, leaning over the bar staring at Matt, who grinned widely.

"See what I mean." Bonnie told him.

"Hey, let's go." Caroline called as she jerked her apron off and grabbed Bonnie's arm literally dragging her across the floor.

"Hey there, cave woman. Show a lady some manners before you drag her off to your cave," Bonnie joked as Caroline shook her head.

"Not the time for jokes, Bon," Caroline retorted as she strode over to Bonnie's car. "We need to stop by my place before we hit the road. I have to grab my supplies."

Bonnie stopped in the parking lot. "What do you mean? Caroline, what are you about to do?"

"I don't have time for this, Bonnie. Just get in the car and we'll talk on the way." Caroline walked over to passenger side of the car and waited for Bonnie to open the door impatiently.

Unlocking the door of the driver's side, Bonnie slid over and unlocked the door for Caroline. She barely had her seat belt off when Caroline was motioning for her to start the car. "Come on."

"Where are we going again?" Bonnie felt so confused.

"To my house. I need to get my supplies and the map." Caroline was in full on control freak mode.

"Can you slow down and explain why you want your things? Are we going hunting? And why do you want _me_ to come?" Questioning what in the God's name had gotten into Caroline today, it dawned on Bonnie what it could be. "Does this have something to do with your fight with Kol? And do you know who 'Unstoppable Evil' is?"

"Ha! You mean "Mr. Faked His Death and Then Skipped Town When Girlfriend Might Have been Dead?" Shaking her head, Caroline was radiating tension as she kept squirming in her seat.

Trying to keep her eyes on the road, Bonnie processed the information. "Wait! Are you saying Klaus is alive? But Kol hasn't said anything."

"That's because Kol is a big, fat liar, Bonnie," Caroline snapped, gritting her teeth and staring at the windshield like she wanted to fight it.

"He said we should go to Stefan's tonight. Do you think Stefan might know something?" Bonnie asked, feeling stupid for not realizing what Kol had been keeping from her. "Do you think Rebekah knows?"

Caroline turned to stare at Bonnie with a mocking expression. "Well, let's see, it sounds so much like Klaus _to_ tell Kol but _not_ Bekah. NOT." Slumping back in to her seat, she folded her arms over her chest and hugged herself. "And, yeah, we need to go to find to Stefan, so I can question him." The idea of beating the snot out of a vampire right now gave Caroline satisfaction. If Stefan had answers. She would get them out of him. One way or another.

"Care, you can't assume that Stefan knows anything." Bonnie began before stopping in the Forbes' driveway.

"Yeah!" Caroline jumped out of her seat and ran inside the house. Five minutes later, she came out with a duffle bag, a large map and her book bag.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Bonnie questioned Caroline the minute the other girl was back in the car.

"You might want to pack a bag. That's how _long_ we're going to be gone." Caroline said as she buckled her seat belt. Bonnie drove to her Grams' house. Walking inside, she felt bad when her Grams greeted her warmly as she and Caroline walked inside. "Um, Grams, Dad called and asked if I could come stay for a week." She told her grandmother. 'I'm going to hell for this,' she thought, kicking herself for the lie.

"Sure, sweetheart. Just be careful. And do not place yourself in any danger. No matter what you might think is right," Shelia told her as she looked pointedly at Caroline. Bonnie sighed as she hugged her grandmother good-bye before heading to her room to pack. Of course, her grandmother knew she was lying.

Picking up her bag, Bonnie followed Caroline out the door. After they were back in the car, Bonnie headed in the direction of the Salvatore's. When they arrived, Caroline got out and headed toward the front door. Stefan seemed to sense they were coming because he opened the door while Caroline headed toward it. "Hey, Care. Is everything okay?" The words were barely out of his mouth when Caroline punched him in the face. Shoving him backward with her foot into the boarding house, she pulled a stake out from the waistband of her pants and shoved it into his gut.

"Tell me what you know. Now!" Caroline snarled as Bonnie quickly closed the door. Not that anyone was going to come up the walk to try to stop Caroline from her interrogation tactics.

"What are you talking about? Caroline! Stop!" Stefan begged as Caroline knelt on top of him and she moved the stake closer to his heart.

"Tell me where the hell Klaus is," Caroline snarled at Stefan.

Stefan looked confused. "What? Caroline? I know that it's hard to accept. But he's dead," Stefan gasped as Caroline shoved the stake closer to his heart.

"You're lying. Now, tell me where he is or I swear I will shove this through your heart," Caroline growled.

"Care, stop it." Bonnie placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder and tried to convince her to stop torturing their friend. Obviously, after learning about Klaus' return from the dead, Caroline had gone insane.

"Tell me!" Caroline screamed, shrugging Bonnie off.

"I don't know anything," Stefan told her slowly. "Caroline, look at me. I'm Stefan. I have never lied to you. I would never lie to you. Caroline, I love you. Please, stop this."

Shaking with rage, Caroline let out a deep breath before pulling the stake out. "Okay. I believe you, Stef." Getting up slowly, Caroline stepped away from Stefan and walked over to stand beside the staircase. "But you knew about the plan to kill Klaus. The one that _nearly_ got me killed at prom." Glaring at Stefan, Caroline's stance was defensive.

"Look, Caroline, we all knew that something had to be done about Klaus. None of us thought that Mikael would hurt you, too." Stefan told the slayer slowly as he stood up.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Sure. How about the part where I _should_ have been included in the plan. Huh?"

Stefan shook his head, frowning, "There was no way we could include you. _You_ were his _date_ to prom, Care. It was obvious to all of us that you wouldn't do what had to be done. I wanted to protect you."

"_You_ wanted to _protect_ _me_." Caroline yelled furiously, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're kidding, _right_? You think by killing my boyfriend that you would be protecting me?"

"Your boyfriend is _evil_!" Stefan yelled back as he strode over to her so that there was no room between them. "For once I was taking a page out of the Damon Salvatore Handbook. I was trying to do what you wouldn't because I love you, Caroline Forbes. And I really don't care what you think of what I did. Because I would do it again. And do you want to know why? Because you are here, now, talking to me. You're not in a grave because Klaus was going to kill you or at the very least turn you."

Caroline's eye were wide and she was breathing heavily. "Stefan, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "Forgive me." She whispered into his ear before she pulled out a syringe full of vervain and injected it into his heart.

Watching as Stefan crumpled to the floor in agony, Caroline felt regret but pushed it away. "Help me get him down to the cell, Bonnie." Her friend came over and both girls dragged Stefan down the stairs and into the cell. "Okay. We need to go now." Locking the door of the cell firmly behind them, Caroline and Bonnie walked back up the stairs. They headed outside and got into Bonnie's car.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked as she began to drive. She was half afraid of the answer she would hear.

"We're going to Georgia." Caroline told Bonnie staring out the windshield, her expression unreadable.

"Okay. And why Georgia?" Bonnie inquired.

"Mikael," Caroline told her flatly and Bonnie felt her heart sink as she began to drive in silence. She was sure she knew exactly why Caroline was going to find Mikael and it scared the hell out of her.

Back at the Salvatore Boarding House:

"Honey, we're home!" Damon Salvatore called happily to a seemingly empty house. Frowning, he walked inside carrying _way_ too much luggage. "Lena, did you have to buy so much stuff?"

"Yes, I did. Caroline would never forgive me for going to Paris and not shopping till I dropped. Besides most of the purchases were presents. And coming from the guy who spent the better half of our time in Italy replacing his wardrobe with _even_ more black clothing I want to hear judgment." Elena scoffed as she strode into the house. Taking some of her purchases off Damon's hands, she bounced up the stairs. "Stefan." She called. "Come out from wherever you are. We bought you hair products."

Damon looked around the house. It was funny he felt like there was someone in the house. But he didn't see anyone. Sniffing the air, he caught the scent of Caroline's perfume and Bonnie's shampoo. "Elena!" He yelled up the stairs as Elena ran back down.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, her face wrinkling, as she stared at Damon.

Damon sniffed the air again. "Do you smell that?"

Elena sniffed the air. "Caroline?"

"Yeah," Damon stared at Elena, his brow crinkling. "Stefan!" Damon shouted as he began to listen intently. He thought he heard something downstairs. Elena was already heading down when he followed her. "What in the hell?" Damon muttered as Elena pulled the lock on the cell, jerked the door open. "Stefan, what happened?"

"Caroline vervained me," Stefan replied groggily as Elena placed one of Stefan's arms over her shoulders. "She kept saying something about my knowing about Klaus being alive."

"What?" Damon cried, staring at Elena.

"You both need to leave. If he comes back and finds Elena's still alive, he'll take her again." Stefan groaned.

"No, he won't," Elena told him, shaking her head.

"What?" Stefan looked at Elena. This time he looked harder at her pale features. "Damon, what did you do?"

"It was the only way, Stefan. He would just keep coming after me. This way I have a fighting chance." Elena told Stefan slowly. "I had to turn."

**WG: Yes, this story does start out in the tragic vein and there is a certain amount of pain involved. I hope you're in the mood for some comedy as well. **

**Klaroline-lovegames: Yes, Caroline is hurting a lot because of what Klaus did and she will be dealing with that for awhile in the beginning. **

**Guest: Klaus does need to have his butt thoroughly kicked. ;) **

**Thank you for the reading, faving, following and reading: WeasleysGroupie, Klaorline-lovegames, sw33tp3a91, Anna the Vampire Slayer, Whatever58, klaroline4ever, guest and Redbudrose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers. I hope you're enjoying the story and I would love to hear more of your thoughts as the story progresses so I know you're there and so that I can try to let you know if your predictions are correct as we progress toward the end. Remember, there are at least two more seasons before these stories are done but it is dependent on you the readers for me to want to write them. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: The Hunt is On

"Stop!" Caroline demanded.

Bonnie jammed her foot on the brake. "What? Please, don't tell me I hit a dog or something!" Looking into the rearview mirror, Bonnie looked for a horribly mangled pet or some type of wildlife.

Getting out of the car, Caroline ran across the street and up the long driveway. Stopping in front of the door to the mansion, she rang the doorbell. Rocking on her heels, she sucked in a deep breath as the door opened. "Caroline? What a pleasant surprise," Mayor Richard Lockwood greeted Caroline with that annoyingly creepy leering grin of his. "How can I help you?"

Caroline forced a wide grin of her own. "Actually, Mr. Mayor, I'm here for Ty. We're going on little camping trip over the weekend. … So, I'm here to pick him up." She hoped that the Mayor would believe the lie so that she didn't have to kidnap Tyler and get a felony charge on her record.

Thinking about it, the Mayor seemed to be trying to figure something out. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew it might take him a couple of hours to come up with a conclusion. Really, she did not have time for this. Just as she was about to shove past him to go looking for the young werewolf the elder Lockwood spoke up, "Yes, I think he did mention a 'camping trip."

The way the Mayor said this made Caroline want to vomit with all that innuendo she wondered why he wasn't sued for sexual harassment every other day. "Tyler!" Mayor Lockwood yelled up the stairs. "Caroline is here for your 'trip!"

Tyler appeared at the top of the stairs and jogged down. "Hey, Care!" Tyler greeted Caroline with a wide grin. "Did you say trip?" He asked, looking from his father to Caroline with a look of confusion.

"Yeah!" Caroline replied, staring at Tyler trying to convey her silent message.

Beginning to nod, Tyler grinned, "Yeah, I totally spaced and forgot about the trip. Let me go upstairs and get my stuff."

"I'll help you," Caroline told him as she walked past Tyler's father and they ran up the stairs to Tyler's bedroom. Jerking her phone out, Caroline sent Bonnie a quick text to let her know she would be done soon. Shoving it back into her pocket, she strode over to Tyler's closet and grabbed some clothes, throwing them to Tyler. "Pack what you think you might need for a long trip," she ordered.

"Caroline, what in the God's name is going on?" Tyler asked, crossing his arms over his chest and standing still.

Gritting her teeth together, Caroline started to grab random things she thought a guy might want for a couple of weeks and threw them into a duffle bag. Grabbing the bag, she walked out of the room and Tyler was forced to follow her. "Seriously, Care. I'm not going to just leave without an explanation."

"Keep your voice down," Caroline snapped at him as they headed back down the stairs.

"Have fun on your 'trip," Mayor Lockwood called. He didn't seem to notice that Caroline was carrying Tyler's bag or maybe he didn't think it was strange.

When they were outside Caroline sighed in relief. "We're going hunting and I need a werewolf," she informed Tyler.

"Why?" Tyler asked, feeling even more confused and slightly worried. "Are you going to use me as bait or something?" he joked with light laugh until he saw the serious look on Caroline's face as she turned toward him. "No, Care. No." Tyler began to back away from Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes and grabbed Tyler by the collar of his shirt. Pulling the door to the backseat open, she threw him in and called to Bonnie, "lock the back doors." Tyler looked around him as the locks clicked into place.

"This is kidnapping," Tyler yelled as Caroline opened the trunk and placed his duffle in with the other bags. When he tried to open the doors they wouldn't budge. "Come on, guys, this isn't funny." Reaching into his pocket for his cellphone, he found it was missing.

Sliding into the passenger seat, Caroline looked back at Tyler. "Looking for this?" she called, waving Tyler's cell in her left hand and then shoved it into her jeans' pocket.

"Care, give me my phone," Tyler demanded. He was becoming more and more pissed off as he leaned forward. He didn't care that Caroline was his friend or that she could kick his ass. He did not plan on becoming the bait for some kind of freaky hunting trip.

"Okay," Caroline told him. "You're right. I'm being unreasonable." Caroline pulled out the phone and handed it to him. Tyler was relieved as he took it and began to dial 911. When there was no dial tone he became suspicious that Caroline had done something to his phone when he felt something prick his arm. Raising his eyes from the dead phone to the girl with the syringe, he began to feel the world become black.

"What did you do to me?" Tyler asked as he slumped against the backseat.

"Caroline! Are you completely crazy?!" Bonnie yelled as she stared at Tyler's unconscious form slumped in the backseat of her car. "Did you just drug the Mayor's son? And now you want to go over the state line with him?" Shaking her head, Bonnie's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "That's it, Care. I'm out. This is just too much. First, you torture Stefan. And now this. Find someone else to help you."

Caroline sat staring at Bonnie. "Mikael drove a stake through the heart of the guy I was in love with. He drove the same stake into my lung and nearly killed me. I need revenge, Bonnie. Yes, I'm probably crazy. But I can't rest until I know that he's never going to hurt me again. Or anyone I care for. And then I'm going after Klaus."

Bonnie shook her head as tears pooled in her eyes. "Care, please, this is a suicide mission. Mikael will kill you. He was after Klaus the first time. But if you get in his way, he will come after you."

"If I let him go, he'll kill Kol. Do you want your boyfriend to die?" Caroline questioned Bonnie coolly as she sat back in her seat. She had learned a few tricks from her limited time with Klaus.

Bonnie sucked in a shuddering breath. Closing her eyes, her tears began to slow as she reopened them with a sense of determination. Placing her foot down on the gas pedal, she began to drive down the street. In the silence that accompanied their exit from Mystic Falls she knew she had to help Caroline. "Okay. So, I will help you with this but what happens when you are done? You're going to take us with you to hunt Klaus?"

Shaking her head, Caroline kept her eyes on the road. "No. Klaus is mine to deal with."

Somehow this did not make Bonnie feel any sense of comfort as they headed through North Carolina. Yawning, Bonnie looked at her friend. "Can we pull over?"

Caroline nodded and Bonnie pulled into parking lot. Tyler was beginning to wake up as the car stopped. "Oh, man, what the hell happened?" Tyler moaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're getting some food and coffee." Caroline told him. "Do you want something?" She felt a bit friendlier as she got out and stretched.

Tyler got out of the car, too. "Where are we?"

"North Carolina," Bonnie told him as she walked slowly toward the diner in front of them.

"What?" Tyler yelled as Caroline followed Bonnie. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Georgia," Caroline called over her shoulder.

"Why?" Tyler asked as he fell into step beside her. "And why do you want me? Why a werewolf?"

"You remember my ex, Klaus. Well, he's still alive and his little obsession with werewolves is, too. Apparently, someone is tracking packs and they're in Georgia. To add to the wonderful news, I think his father picked up on the fact that he's still alive and is tracking him. I'm going to use you to lure Klaus, who will lure Mikael." Caroline explained rapidly as they entered the diner and she took a seat in a booth.

Tyler blinked, "Doesn't that mean Klaus would have to have broken the curse on him?" He remembered back when he met Klaus that the Original had mentioned something about a curse that he wanted to break and that he would be at the top of Klaus' hybrid to-be-list." This made him gulp. He really did not want to be a hybrid. He hated being a werewolf to begin with.

"What?" Caroline whispered, her eyes glazing over as she thought about what Tyler had just said.

Bonnie looked sick. "If Klaus is a hybrid… then Elena is…"

"Dead." Caroline finished, dully. How was that possible? Sure, she hadn't heard a word from Elena since she and Damon left for Europe, but there had to be more to the story. Surely her friend could not be dead all summer long and she wouldn't know… Right?

Pulling out her phone, Caroline dialed Elena's number. She drummed her fingers on the table top. "Caroline?" Elena called into the phone. "Where in the hell are you?" Her voice sounded angry. But very much alive.

"What did you do to my baby bro, Slayer Without a Cause?" Damon bellowed in the background. "You better get your sorry ass home. NOW!"

Caroline could weep at the sound of Damon's threats. She hated to admit that she was fond of the psycho older brother of her close friend. If she admitted it Damon had become one of her closest friends. When they weren't trying to kill each other.

"I'll be home soon. But I have something I have to take care of to keep us all safe. Bye." Before she could hear anymore protests that would make her question her resolve she hung up and shoved her phone into her pocket.

"I'm getting breakfast." Tyler announced looking at the menu the waitress had handed him.

"That sounds good." Caroline replied although she wasn't really interested in food at the moment. It didn't mean anything to her. Nothing meant anything to her. All she knew was that she had to find Mikael. Then she would put an end to her nightmares. Once and for all.

"Here's your pancakes, honey. Can I get you anything else?" Their waitress asked as Caroline's lids began to flutter shut. Pinching herself hard, she sat up straighter.

"We're fine," Caroline told the woman brightly. She nodded and walked away. Tyler was ignoring her as he dug into his food. Bonnie was unusually stoic as she played with her scrambled eggs.

"I know you two don't want to be here. But can you at least talk to me. Please?" Caroline asked them as she suppressed a yawn. If she fell asleep they might ditch her. And right now she didn't want to be alone.

"Why should we talk to you?" Tyler asked around a mouthful of pancake. "You're forcing us to come with you on this mission of yours rather than asking, like any sane person would. I mean, come one, Care, friends don't use friends for bait. And they don't kidnap them either." Shaking his head, Tyler continued to eat, "Oh, and you're paying for this because in your hurry I forgot to grab my wallet."

"Well, then they'll have to identify your remains with your dental records if you keep smarting off at me, Ty." Caroline snapped as she sat back, giving him her best evil stare.

Tyler sat there with his mouth hanging open for a moment. Looking from Caroline to Bonnie, he exclaimed. "She's kidding, right?"

"Of course, she's kidding." Bonnie reassured him, leaning over and patting his non-fork wielding hand. "Right, Care?"

Caroline just grinned at Tyler. "Yeah, I was just _kidding_, Tyler." Deciding that conversation may not be in the cards for the trio, she began to devour her waffles. Who cares what Tyler thought? Just because she was using him to lure two of the world's most deadly creatures so that could kill at least of one of them was not something to get that bent of shape about. Bonnie was even worse. _Seriously_, they had been friends for like forever. Bonnie should trust that Caroline had their best interests at heart.

When they were done Caroline paid for the food and they got back into the car. She had purchased a cup of coffee and had taken the wheel so Bonnie could take a nap. Driving through South Carolina, Caroline felt her eye lids begin to droop several times. Somewhere along the way the car started to drift into a ditch.

"That's it," Tyler called as Caroline pulled over and shook her head. "You're getting in the back. And I'm taking the wheel." Getting out of the back of the car, which Caroline had forgotten to lock, Tyler strode over to the driver's side door. He motioned for Caroline to get out.

"No way." Caroline shook her head stubbornly. Although her body craved sleep.

"You're going to kill us," Tyler argued. "I promise I will drive us to Georgia as planned."

Caroline reluctantly got out of car and slid into the back. Laying across the seat, she fell into a deep sleep. Walking through a long hallway she came to a room which was decorated in white roses. "Hello, love."

"Go away, Klaus." Caroline snapped as she picked a rose off the wall and inhaled its scent. She would do anything to avoid him.

"Don't be mad at me, Caroline. I could not tell you the truth. I would be putting your life in danger as well as mine. My survival instinct is far too advanced for something like that to happen." Klaus reached out and placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder, pulling her back toward him.

"Get out of my head, Klaus," Caroline moaned. "I hate you."

"You don't expect me to believe that, sweetheart," Klaus whispered as he turned her around to face him. "You will never hate me. Nor will I ever hate you. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and you are the only person who could truly destroy me. But I know you, Caroline. You will never do that because you will destroy yourself as well."

Caroline glared at him. "I will stop you. Even if it means we both die." She informed him as she stared into his eyes. She watched as his smile disappeared and he began to frown deeply. "Remember the old saying, Caroline, 'Be careful what you wish for…"

Waking up Caroline muttered to herself. "… you might just get it." Shaking her head, she stared out the window. The sun was coming up and she yawned as she saw the Welcome to Georgia sign pass by. Tyler had made good on his word after all.

"Miracles do happen." Caroline said as she sat up. And then her blood ran cold because Tyler was not the one driving the car. Sitting up, Caroline gasped as she found Tyler out cold beside her. Bonnie was slumped in the passenger side.

"I do not know much about miracles. From what I have seen of life there is much more evil that one may experience than good. But you and I have a common goal, Miss Forbes, to eradicate the evil that plagues this planet. My children." Mikael announced as he drove along the road like they were on this trip together and her friends being knocked out shouldn't bother her in the slightest.

"I'm not going to help you." Caroline snapped at the Original.

Mikael began to chuckle. "I see why my son is fond of you. You have sprit. That is good. As for helping me. Well, I do believe you will come to see you have no choice in the matter."

**Reviews = happiness. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: Jeremy Shane, WeasleysGroupie, redbudrose (there will be ass kicking for sure), and lainbaput (yes and no. I'm not sure that the Klaus of this world has yet to discover how bad Caroline's temper really is. But he'll find out soon). **

**Peace,**

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. I am exhausted. Writing till my head spins off. Anyway, so I'm trying to write the rest of this story sometime in the next two to three weeks so I can go back and finish a few neglected stories. So, if you would like to tell me about something that you would like to see in this story I will try to get it in here. On with the show… **

Chapter 4: Lost and Found

Klaus was furious as he watched yet another failed attempt at creating hybrids die at his feet. Shoving the body away in disgust, he walked out of the wooded area to find Elijah leaning against Klaus' SUV. "How did it go?" His brother asked impassively as Klaus scowled and walked around to the driver's side.

"Great. Splendid. My hybrid army is in full bloom. May be you would like to invite them over for tea?" Klaus slammed the door and started the vehicle's engine before Elijah had climbed inside.

"Now, brother," Elijah began as he hopped in while Klaus began to drive. Pulling the door closed as Klaus floored the gas pedal, Elijah sighed inwardly. "There is no reason to be so cross. There must be a solution to this problem. And you will find it. I have faith in you."

"Why don't you walk home?" Klaus was about to shove Elijah out of the truck when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Reaching into his pocket. He pulled it out. Seeing Caroline's number, his heart began to race. She must have added it to her contacts after finding it on Kol's phone. "Hello? Caroline?" He called into the phone.

"No, Niklaus. It is not Caroline. Although she is here. I need to thank her properly for the use of her phone. Would you like to talk to her?" Mikael's voice echoed down the line and Klaus had to stop himself from crushing the phone in his hand.

Elijah stared at his younger brother. They were quite aware that their father had been chasing them for the better part of the summer. However, that did not prepare them for the news that the young slayer, who had made such a delightful addition to their home for some time, would fall into his lethal grip.

"Caroline, come here, and say hello to your boyfriend, will you, dear?" Mikael asked. To someone who didn't know him they would think he sounded friendly. When there was no answer, Mikael chuckled. "Well, I see I'm not the only one who is not happy with your faking your death, boy."

"I fairly believe you take me for a fool, father. Caroline is far too intelligent to be caught by you," Klaus ground out into the phone which caused Mikael to chuckle once again.

"Have it your way," Mikael retorted before there was the sound of a long drawn out scream of pain. Both Mikaelson brothers recognized Caroline's voice. "Stop!" She wailed as Mikael tortured her.

"I swear to God if you do not stop this instant I will make your trip to hell a long and brutal one," Klaus bellowed into the phone as he heard the screaming die down.

"Klaus?" Caroline's voice came over the phone line, weakly. "Klaus, please, come. He's going to kill me. Please. I don't want to die!" She wailed into the phone and Klaus felt like he was going mad.

"That's enough for now. If you want her back I suggest you come to this little farm house we're staying at just outside Alanta. We will see you then. Oh, and do bring your siblings. I look forward to a family reunion." Mikael hung up as Klaus threw his phone onto the backseat.

Klaus pulled the car over and jumped out. Beginning to pace, he ran his hands through his hair. He had spent the part of his life running from his father. Now, his father had found him. And it seemed like he had leverage this time. Klaus had never had a weakness like Caroline that Mikael had been able to attain.

Slamming his fist into the driver's side door, he made a sizeable dent. Growling in frustration, he resumed pacing. He should have never spent time with Caroline. If he had just left her alone this would not be happening. He should just leave her with Mikael. When his father decided that he did not care for her he would let her go.

Laughing at his own thoughts, Klaus shook his head. No. Mikael would kill Caroline like he had killed his horse. He would wake up one day with her lying beside him, her throat cut. No, he could not allow the light to fade from her eyes because he did not want her to die. He had lived for a thousand years. Caroline was a mere babe, who had lived a millisecond compared to his years roaming the planet.

Making up his mind, Klaus pulled the door to the vehicle back open and hopped inside. "He couldn't have been more specific about the location, could he?" Elijah asked as he peered out at the woods as if he already knew what Klaus' final decision was.

"No, he couldn't, brother," Klaus muttered, staring angrily through the windshield of the vehicle.

"Well, I suppose that we might search every little farm house in Atlanta," Elijah murmured with a grin that made Klaus begin to lose his temper.

"Yes, I do believe that would be a wonderful idea. And remember that he wants all of us. Not just me," Klaus reminded his brother his eyes glinting with malice.

"Yes, that was an interesting part of the conversation. Why do you suppose he wants all of us in the same place? Wouldn't it be easier to pick us off one by one," Elijah said thoughtfully.

"Unless he believes that he can kill us all at the same time," Klaus replied, scowling at the thought. He still wanted to know why Kol was so stupid as to allow Caroline to access his phone. His brother was slipping. Maybe another hundred years in a box would serve to remind him to be more careful.

"Are we to stop by Mystic Falls and pick Rebekah and Kol up?" Elijah asked when they had to stop at a light. If Klaus had been driving he would have sped right through it. They were taking too long as it was. He would be damned if he would waste the time taking a detour to "pick up" Rebekah and Kol.

Pulling out his phone Klaus texted his younger brother and sister that they were to meet him and Elijah in Atlanta. When Rebekah asked why and Kol asked where he was he simply sat back and growled before tossing his phone at Elijah. "Niklaus, you know that I refuse to talk on the phone and drive," Elijah objected.

"Stop the bloody vehicle," Klaus demanded. When Elijah carefully pulled over to the side of the road, Klaus hopped out and raced around to driver's side. "Move," he demanded. "Now, you can talk to your heart's content," he muttered as he climbed into the driver's side and began to drive far over the speed limit.

"Slow down," Elijah snapped as Klaus sped around a school bus. The driver began to honk furiously and Klaus gave the other driver the finger that he felt best described his mood. "Kol, this is Elijah. Yes, I am on Nik's phone. Yes, he knows. No, I did not text you. Yes, Klaus is with me. No, he did not take your witch. No, I have no idea."

Klaus' gaze flicked to Elijah as Kol ranted on about his witch had gone missing along with Caroline. "They probably left together," Klaus surmised looking back to the road just in time to swerve past a duck. "Damn poultry," he muttered.

"Yes, I will let him know," Elijah said hanging up and looking at Klaus. "Did you hear that, brother?"

"I could care about what happens to the witch," Klaus growled.

"Maybe you should," Elijah replied as he called Rebekah. "Rebekah, yes, Niklaus did text you. Where are you? We need you, sister. Apparently Father has Caroline and perhaps Bonnie Bennett. No, I do not believe that you should involve anyone else. Just come to the town limits. We will pick you up there."

When Elijah got done with his little phone calls, Klaus was trying to lose his temper even more. They had been on the road for an hour. It was taking far too long. He could almost hear Caroline. He knew just how horrible his Father could be. Not only would he kill her he would also torture her horribly before she was dead. He should have turned her. Although the fact that she was a human and a vampire hunter were probably the only reasons that she was still alive.

Staring at his phone on the dashboard, Klaus wished it would ring. He wished that his Father would call again. Maybe he could give them more clues as to where they could possibly be. Maybe he could give the phone to Caroline and she would give him a clue as to where she was. If he had just stayed away from her maybe she would be alright.

"Niklaus, you could not keep her safe forever," Elijah murmured as he began to hit keys on the phone.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked his brother absently, trying to not think too much about what his brother had just said.

Elijah kept typing before he spoke. "I'm texting our witches to have them gather where we will meet Rebekah and Kol. It is my hope that they might be able to do a locater spell on Father. Or at the very least Caroline or Bonnie. My thoughts are that it would be easier to find the Bennett witch if she happens to be with the slayer as Kol believes."

"Thank you, Elijah," Klaus whispered and tried to not notice the smile that curved his brother's lips.

"You're welcome," Elijah replied. "Once we get there do you have any particular thoughts on what to do," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"End this," Klaus told his brother. "Once and for all, Elijah. We cannot keep running from him. We must end this."

"I agree, brother," Elijah retorted. "However, I am not sure that we will be able to stop him. We have tried before and failed."

"Not as a united front. He has always taken us by surprise, Elijah. But this time we have something that he is not counting on," Klaus replied with a smile.

"Oh, and that would be?" Elijah was quite curious to know where his brother's train of thought was going.

"We have a slayer on our side, brother," Klaus retorted his smile widening.

"I am not sure that you can believe that Caroline will help you," Elijah replied quietly. He was afraid that Niklaus would go into a rage and begin to rant. Instead he simply continued to drive calmly.

"I was not referring to the lovely Miss Forbes," Klaus replied.

"Oh," Elijah felt genuinely confused. Who could his brother be referring to?

Klaus titled his head to the side to peer at his brother. "Actually, I was referring to Alaric Saltzman, brother," he smirked at the look of confusion on Elijah's face.

"Oh, come, brother, did you think that I would not have backup plan?" Klaus shook his head. "I switched out the older Slayer's vervain some time ago. He has been under my control most of the summer. I simply had no idea when I would need to use him. He will also be meeting us in Georgia. When he arrives at the farm house ahead of us it will look like a rescue mission. He will prove to be quite the distraction for our Father."

Elijah smiled. "Ah, Niklaus, I should have known that you would be prepared. But what will happen if Caroline finds out that her mentor is under your control? Do you not think that you will be further provoking her anger?"

"My concern is not whether Caroline is angry with me or not. My concern is that she lives through this experience," Klaus snapped, allowing some of the anger he had been feeling since the unfortunate phone call earlier in the day.

"Niklaus, we will find her," Elijah replied, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. It had been sometime since he had seen his brother show any emotion at all. "I promise you that I will do everything to help you."

Klaus nodded while he drove along. He was relieved when they arrived in the parking lot of a restaurant that Rebekah had texted them the address of. The moment that Klaus opened the door to the truck Rebekah appeared. "Nik. Splendid," Rebekah's facial expression said that it was anything but. "I am so happy that it did not take you five hours to get here." Looking pointedly at her watch Rebekah heaved a sigh.

"Come now, sister, they're here now," Kol called as he stepped forward. "Nik, does this belong to you?" Kol asked, jerking Alaric forward and shoving him toward Klaus.

"We're sorry it took so long," Elijah said as he buttoned his suit jacket. "If Niklaus had driven any faster he would have had to trade vehicles for something faster."

Rebekah's eyebrows rose. "Why are we here?"

"Father has captured Caroline," Klaus informed her and then turned to Kol. "You did not tell her."

Kol shrugged. "I thought that Elijah did."

"No one informed me that I needed to," Elijah snapped and his younger siblings turned to stare at him. "I did not believe that she would come if she knew why she was here."

"I wouldn't be and I'm not sure that I should be," Rebekah looked nervously around the parking lot as if she expected their Father to appear with a white oak stake in hand.

"She's your friend, Rebekah. I know that you have a limited supply of those so you may want to try to keep the few you have alive," Klaus murmured, watching Rebekah stiffen as she glared at him.

Opening her mouth, Rebekah was about to snap back at Klaus when Kol inserted himself. "Nik, do you have any idea where Father might have taken the girls?"

"We have no idea," Elijah replied. "That is why I have sent for our witches. They shall perform a spell to try to locate that pair. Otherwise the information we have is to look for a farm house."

"Oh, that is wonderful," Rebekah sneered as she spoke. "So, shall we go traipsing about the bloody country asking the locals have you seen two teenage girls and a man who may be trying to kill vampires?"

"Yeah, that sounds like it would work," Alaric said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Alaric, why don't you go inside and get us all coffees?" Klaus suggested.

"What is he even doing here?" Rebekah demanded, pointing in the direction of the departed vampire hunter.

"I have no idea, sister," Kol replied. "Would you like to add your two cents, Nik?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and stared at the road. "I do not need to explain myself to the two of you."

"But you would like us to walk into an almost certain death to help save the life of your ex-girlfriend who may try to kill us herself one day?" Rebekah snarled.

"Says the woman who is bedding down with a potential slayer herself," Klaus snarled back.

"Enough," Elijah called to them. "Arguing with each other will not help us find the girls. Now, Rebekah, if you wish to go back home no one is stopping you. However, if you do stay then your help would be greatly appreciated."

Groaning dramatically, Rebekah stared at Elijah and then Klaus. "We had better get through this alive."

Klaus clapped his hands together happily. "This is going to be like old times."

"Yeah," Kol said sarcastically. "Go team Nik."

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story because it means so much to me that any of you take my crazed scribblings seriously. When I finally I get a book published I will have to give a huge shoutout to everyone on the fanfic site who have been so supportive. So, thank you. **

**Special thanks go out to redrosebud, Jeremy Shane, Whatever58, WeasleysGroupie and . **

**Peace and I will see you next week, **

**LL **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Without further ado…**

Chapter 5: Held Hostage by the Original Daddy

Bored out of her skull, Caroline stared up at the ceiling of the old boarding house's living room. God knew where Klaus' father was. Probably outside preparing to kill his son. Really, what the elder Mikaelson did not seem to get was that Caroline had absolutely no intention of giving him the satisfaction of murdering Klaus. No, that was her job. And she fully intended on fulfilling her slaying duty.

Twirling a stake in her hand, Caroline threw it and watched it sail through the now open door. It impaled itself within the chest of Mikael who eyed it. "Very nice, Miss Forbes. Too bad that is not the kind of weapon that will kill me." Pulling the stake out, Mikael tossed it on top of the side table next to the door. The room was sparsely furnished. Every single piece served a purpose. Like the side table which could easily be made into a number of stakes.

Caroline had to admit that she was somewhat impressed by Mikael's organization. And if it weren't for that little glitch where he tried to kill her in the middle of trying to kill his son she would certainly have plenty of questions for him. On the other hand it might not be such a bad thing to study the man who she intended on killing. "So, Mr. Mikaelson, how long have you been in the vampire slaying business?" Caroline had her best flirty cheerleader face in place while she spoke.

"Come now, Caroline, I think that we can be on a first name basis. And I would like to apologize for almost killing you during your prom. I have heard that things like that are important to girls your age. Social occasions have not been a true priority in my entire life actually. Which leads me to answering you question. I have been hunting vampires since I was turned into one. That would be a total of one thousand, one hundred, fifty-two years and six days."

"Oh," Caroline's eyes widened. "So, you've been counting all that time?"

"When you have a mission that you devote your life to you count every day until it is complete. When I have killed my children and rid the earth of the hell that my wife and I mistakenly unleashed on it, then I can finally have peace. Now, do you understand why I count the days, Caroline?" Mikael smiled but Caroline could see that he felt no happiness. She wondered if he ever felt joy or if he was so full of hate for Klaus that nothing else mattered.

Thinking about Mikael's life scared Caroline. What if she was ever turned into a vampire? Would she become like him? Just shut out everything that mattered like ice cream with her friends. Or a new dress. What about graduation? It seemed so important to her before but now that she was determined to hunt Klaus down and make him pay for lying to her and betraying her nothing else seemed to matter much.

Mikael seemed to be aware of Caroline's thoughts. "If I were you I would have second thoughts, Caroline," he murmured. "Unless you would like to not leave this place in one piece. Although I could always make your friend, Tyler, pay the price for you. I have plenty of wolfs bane in stock and he seemed to enjoy it so when we had a private chat earlier."

Stiffening, Caroline thought about the screams of the new werewolf when Mikael had disappeared into the barn. Bonnie was locked in the bedroom and Caroline had heard her struggling against the ropes that bound her. They were Mikael's leverage to make sure that Caroline behaved like a good girl and did everything he asked of her including screaming in pain when he had called Klaus.

"Don't you think the whole phone call thing was a bit melodramatic?" Caroline asked Mikael who grinned widely at her question. Caroline repressed the desire to point out that his grin reminded her of Klaus. She figured that he would decide to torture her if she made him angry. If she was going to be tortured then she was going to have a really good reason to be tortured.

"Not at all. In fact Niklaus likes his drama. I have a feeling that he did not tell you that he studied drama in the sixteenth century. Attempted to turn Christopher Marlow. That did not go well for him," Mikael chuckled, sitting back in his chair.

"Ummm… who's Christopher Marlow?" Caroline asked, her eyes wide with incomprehension.

Mikael shook his head. "They really do not teach you children anything in high school, do they?"

Rolling her eyes Caroline laughed. "Not really."

Frowning, Mikael looked down at the floor. "It is too bad that we will not have much longer to talk. It has been nice talking to a young lady again."

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Caroline looked at floor, too. "Uh, can I check on Bonnie?"

Flicking his gaze toward the bedroom, Mikael nodded. "Yes," Caroline got up to leave and go to the room when he got up suddenly and caught her by the shoulders. "I wanted you to know that I believe that you have the potential to be a great slayer. Do not allow your love for Klaus to cloud your judgment, girl, like my Rebekah did."

"You miss her, don't you?" Caroline whispered, staring up at Mikael who dropped his arms to his sides and sat down heavily in his seat.

"Yes, I do," Mikael stared at his hands for a moment before meeting Caroline's gaze. "But I will kill her. She is no longer my little girl. She is a monster. Now, you can help me put a stop to this plague or you die with them."

Caroline nodded, forcing herself to appear agreeable. "Of course. That is our job, right?" Turning her back on Mikael, Caroline walked over to the door of the bedroom and opened it. "Hey, Bonnie," Caroline called to her friend with a smile like she was greeting Bonnie at home in Bonnie's room, not in a place where they were being held hostage.

Loosening and then pulling the gag out of her friend's mouth she could only think of how this was all her fault. If she had just stayed away from Klaus or dumped him in a more permanent fashion or killed him then they would not be here. They could be out at a party or shopping or painting each other's toes nails. This was all just so very wrong.

"Caroline, who is that man?" Bonnie questioned Caroline, her eyes wide with horror as she peered into the living room. Mikael was whittling a stake made of white oak. An unusual choice in Caroline's opinion but who was she to judge what other hunters chose to whittle into pointy objects.

Caroline could tell that Mikael was pretending not to listen to their conversation but in spite of her friend's comments about her unawareness of others' behavior she knew he was paying attention to their every word. "Bonnie, everything will be fine," Caroline reassured her friend. At this moment she wished that there was not a vampire in the room so that she conduct her thoughts to Bonnie.

"How can everything be fine?" Bonnie whispered frantically. "He's got us here against our will."

Pressing her hand to Bonnie's Caroline began to draw out words. They used to play this game when they were kids in which they would draw letters on the other's palm until they spelled out a word. "I promise you, Bonnie. Everything will be fine," Caroline was reassuring her friend aloud. She was writing into her palm. "He's Kol and Klaus' farther. A vampire who's also a hunter. You have to be careful. I'm going to loosen your ropes. Do not move until I tell you to. Okay?"

Speaking aloud again, Caroline smiled at Bonnie. "Now, would you like something to eat?"

"I could go for a burger," Bonnie said, peering around Caroline's shoulder toward Mikael who had stopped whittling and now got up. He walked into the room.

"I suppose that I have starved you girls long enough. There is a restaurant not too far. About a quarter of a mile from here. Would you like anything else?" Mikael asked them and Caroline could not believe their luck.

"Yes, can you get something for Tyler," Caroline asked with a cheerful smile.

"Sure. What do you think the boy would like?" Mikael asked them.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other and then answered at the same time. "Whatever isn't moving."

"Funny," Mikael replied. "Oh, and Caroline. Do not try anything stupid while I'm gone. I have set up an explosive system that will be set the minute I walk out the front door. If either of you two try to leave then the barn will explode killing the Lockwood boy. Then I will come after the two of you. Do not confuse my kindness for stupidity."

The moment that Mikael was gone Caroline got up and began to pace. "Damn it," she muttered, staring around the house. There had to be a way to get out of the house without triggering the explosives and killing one of her oldest friends. No, she and Tyler were not that close but she certainly had no reason to want him dead. Damn.

"Maybe I could do a spell," Bonnie said as she pulled the ropes off and Caroline helped her off the bed. They began to walk around the house slowly so that Bonnie could regain the use of her legs after being tried down for hours on end.

"I don't know, Bon," Caroline replied. "He probably had this place rigged for magical disturbances. He's too much like Klaus and Klaus is super paranoid about like everything." Thinking about Klaus made Caroline's blood boil. It was his fault that all of this was happening. Of course, he would argue that she didn't have to come after him. But then again Mikael might have planned on capturing months ago. She was obviously the bait in this plan. So, he had to have been watching her.

Now, the question for Caroline was how did she outsmart a man who was so much older than she was? She certainly had not seen Klaus' plans coming. And she did not see Mikael coming either. There were so many unanswered questions. How did Mikael even arrive at their prom without anyone in the group noticing? He had gotten far too close to Klaus and Caroline for comfort. Rebekah and Kol had been in attendance. 'Why did they not recognize their own Father and warn the others?' She wondered, biting her bottom lip.

Caroline was startled out of her thoughts when Bonnie began to speak. "There has to be a way to get us out of this place, Care. We can't stay here. He is going to kill us."

"I know, Bonnie, I know," Caroline placed her hands to her temples. "We need to contact someone. Get help us. Somehow."

"How?" Bonnie looked around her and felt through her pockets. "He took our phones. And there is no landline here. So, how are we going to contact someone…" Pausing Bonnie placed her hand to her head. "Oh, my God. It's so obvious."

"What?" Caroline placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, staring at her, hoping that Bonnie's brilliance was shining through because Caroline was all out of ideas.

Bonnie smiled. "You know how Klaus used to visit you by getting in your head?"

Caroline nodded quickly. "Yes. You want to contact Klaus?"

Bonnie nodded. "I know that you probably don't want to but it may be our only chance."

Nodding, Caroline sat down on the bed. "Okay. Go for it."

"I've never done this before," Bonnie was saying as she placed her hands to Caroline's head. "And Klaus might be closed off to this kind of spell because of his trying to escape Mikael. Then we can try the next person that you think will be open to this kind of communication. Just remember that you have to have a close connection to the person, whoever it is."

Sighing, Caroline nodded and waited for Bonnie to begin chanting. At first nothing happened and then she felt herself moving. It was like she was flying. It was crazy but exciting in a way. Feeling herself trying to connect with Klaus she felt like there was an invisible force keeping her away. Cursing she picked the next most likely to access person on her list. It had to be someone that she felt a close connection to.

"Damon," Caroline called out into the abyss and then felt herself suddenly being flung forward.

"Caroline?" Damon's jaw dropped and he grabbed her. "Where in the God's name are you?"

"I've been captured by Klaus' father. I need you to contact Klaus," Caroline told her friend. "Can you do that for me?"

"After you beat my baby brother up and attempted to kill him…" Damon paused. "Sure. Why not? But are you sure that you want Klaus' help? Why not have Stefan, Elena and I come and get you?"

"Elena? She's okay? She's alive," Caroline began to weep with joy.

"Yeah, yeah," Damon waved a hand in the air. "Old news. Now, where are you?"

"I'm not sure," Caroline told Damon and he rolled his eyes.

"Gee, that's helpful. So, you want me to contact Papa Hybrid and say 'I have no idea where exactly she is but if you want to wander around aimlessly you might find her in corn field. I'm not in Ohio. I'm in Georgia." Caroline retorted, feeling exasperated.

"Okay. Well, the peach trees. Still not helping, slayer girl," Damon informed her, folding his arms over his chest.

"Just tell him…" Caroline tried to think of what to tell Damon to tell Klaus. "Tell him that there is a restaurant close by. That's what Mikael said. He's gone to get us food. But before he left he said that he could get us something to eat. That means that there has to be a town close by. Other than that the place is deserted. There's a barn close by. That's where he has Tyler."

"He has the Lock wolf, too. Geez, Caroline. You were really sleeping on the job, honey," Damon murmured thoughtfully.

"Bonnie's with us, too," Caroline mumbled.

Damon's eyes widened. "Caroline! Were you sleeping on the job?" When Caroline could only look at the floor, Damon sighed. "Man, this is a disaster. And I haven't heard from Ric in a while…"

"What?" Now, it was Caroline's turn to be shocked. "What do you mean Alaric is missing?" Yes, Caroline was angry with her mentor but she did not want anything to happen to him.

"We'll find him, Caroline," Damon reassured her but his reassurance did not sound very reassuring.

"Klaus," Caroline growled when it occurred to her who probably had Alaric. "Tell Klaus that if he values his existence that he had better hope that Ric is okay when I get out of here." Feeling herself being jerked out of the space in which she and Damon were, Caroline woke up to find Bonnie staring out the window of the house.

Then there was the loud sound of shattering glass. Caroline barely had time to shove herself and Bonnie out of the area where the shards flew. When she looked up she expected to see Alaric or at the very least Klaus. What she saw in the window frame made her heart pound.

Dropping into a fighting stance, Caroline glared at the dark haired vampire who had hopped through the window and was now standing on the other side of the room. "Katherine," Caroline hissed, flicking her gaze toward Bonnie long enough to make it clear that Bonnie needed to move away from the vampire. "What are you doing here?"

Katherine smirked. "I'm here to help you."

Feeling her body begin to shake with laughter, Caroline forced herself to focus on the vampire. "You're insane."

"Actually, I'm not. I was feeling bad about the whole kidnapping you and taking your blood that one time. I'm here to make up," Katherine informed Caroline. That was too much. Caroline began to laugh aloud.

"What have you been smoking?" Caroline shook her head. "Or can vampires even get high?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes, we can. Now, do you want my help or not?"

"How about not?" Caroline snapped sarcastically.

"Do you want to die? Because Mikael will kill you, you know?" Katherine shook her head in a mocking way. "And all that premium blood will go to waste."

"Is that why you're offering to help, you want more of my blood?" Caroline gasped in horror.

"No. Actually. It's not. This is my last offer," Katherine placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Yes," Bonnie replied. "We want your help." Caroline could not believe that Bonnie had just decided to make a deal with Katherine. Then again she was not the one who had been kidnapped by her.

"Good," Katherine replied. "Now, let's go."

"We have to get Tyler first," Caroline replied.

"Okay. Where is he?" Katherine looked around the room for the werewolf.

"He's in the barn," Caroline told the vampire. "With all the explosives in it."

Katherine sighed. "Of course, he is. This is why I hate doing charity work." Caroline shook her head. This was probably the stupidest alliance she had ever been a part of.

**Just in case anyone is curious I am drawing out the separation between Klaus and Caroline to focus on the friendship between Caroline and Bonnie for the moment. However, don't worry, Klaroline is coming soon. Or as soon as I write the chapter with the two together and, trust me, there will be an epic fight between the two leading toward the final chapter which will be twenty. Then there will be a third story called "The Return of Klaus." Until then, if you have questions, concerns. thoughts, etc: send me a review and I will attempt to answer them.**

**Kilera: It's good to see you again. **

**Ilyread: That would be great. Unfortunately things are a little too complicated at this point to solve that way. Maybe be one day they can…**

**WeasleysGroupie: That is a great name. They need a theme song. ;) **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing: kilera, ilyried, WeasleysGroupie, redbudrose and Jeremy Shane. **

**Peace,**

**LL**


End file.
